n64dudefandomcom-20200216-history
Fuzzy
“Meeeeork! Meork! Come and get it if you can! Nyeah, nyeah!” —'Fuzzy', Paper Mario Fuzzies, also called Fuzzles, are small, black-furred parasitic creatures capable of sucking away enemies' health with a bite. They possess two strabismus eyes and large teeth. Despite displaying some level of intelligence and the ability to speak, Fuzzies are, for the most part, wild and uncivilized beings. Fuzzies have the ability to secrete webbing-like strands from their bodies, though this ability has largely been phased out in modern times. History ''Super Mario World'' Fuzzies first appeared in Super Mario World as particularly rare enemies that can't be defeated, found circling the wire-like constructs floating in midair or blocks. Fuzzies would not directly attack Mario or Luigi and would only hit them if they got in their way. The ones circling around blocks could be defeated, either by Yoshi or by tossing a Koopa Shell at them. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Fuzzies, along with bigger versions called Mega Fuzzies, reappear in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii where they are found in Worlds 7 and 9. They act the same way as they did in Super Mario World. Unlike in Super Mario World though, they can be defeated by being frozen and shattering the block of ice they're trapped in or blasting them with fireballs as Fire Mario. Fuzzies can also be found on wires and are mostly in sky levels. They are usually found in big groups and they also do flip when they jump off the wire and onto another. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Fuzzies appear in ''Super Mario Galaxy 2. They first appear in the Honeybloom Galaxy, moving up and down the orange poles that Mario or Luigi can climb. Fuzzies are also found in the Flipsville Galaxy where they can be defeated with a Spin Drill. They look very similar to how they did in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, though they strangely leave behind black smoke clouds as they move.'' A species that behaves like Fuzzies by latching onto characters and draining their HP are known as Slurples. Slurples also appear in ''Super Mario Galaxy 2, as well as its prequel, Super Mario Galaxy.'' ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Fuzzies later appear in Super Mario 3D Land. Mario must avoid them on tightropes in this game. They are invincible unless Mario (or Luigi) touches them while invincible. ''Super Mario Adventures'' In Super Mario Adventures, a Fuzzy makes a small appearance, being among the monsters sent by Bowser to attack Princess Toadstool's Castle. [http://www.mariowiki.com/Paper_Mario_(series) Paper Mario series] ''Paper Mario'' Fuzzies make a return appearance in Paper Mario, which reveals a large group of them inhabit the woods behind Koopa Village. Fuzzies attack as "vampires" in this series as they attack by draining HP from Mario. When Mario first reaches Koopa Village, he will find it under attack by a horde of Fuzzies who are harassing the Koopa Troopainhabitants of the village. After Mario defeats the apparent leader of the Fuzzies, who had stolen the Shell of Kooper, after the battle, the Fuzzies promised to behave and stop attacking the village, at least, for a while. A Fuzzy Can also be fought in Shy Guys Toy Box if Princess Peach tells Bowser that a Fuzzy is one of Mario's worst fears, Kammy Koopa will than warp one (possibly the leader face earlier in the game) into the Toy Box to guard a Treasure Chest and defeat Mario, However by this point in the game the Player should have no trouble defeating it. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Fuzzies first appear in Shhwonk Fortress and later, one appears as a member of the Fuzz fighting team in the Glitz Pit. They also appear in the first floors of the Pit of 100 Trials. They attack the same ways as they did in the previous games. Two subspecies called Green Fuzzy and Flower Fuzzy are introduced in this game. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Fuzzies appear as enemies on the Planet Blobule, where unlike their previous appearances, instead of draining HP they attack other creatures by bouncing into them. The most dangerous type of Fuzzy called a Dark Fuzzy is introduced in this game. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Fuzzies appeared in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga as projectiles that were spawned by the Fuzzbush, suggesting a possible relation. Unlike other Fuzzies, these could poison Mario or Luigi. Since they were just projectiles, they weren't technically enemies in this game. Sub-species *Dark Fuzzy *Flower Fuzzy *Forest Fuzzy *Fuzzy Horde *Green Fuzzy *Jungle Fuzzy Category:Rewrite and Expansion RequestedSuper Mario WorldPaper Mario: The Thousand-Year DoorSuper Paper MarioNew Super Mario Bros. WiiSuper Mario Galaxy 2Super Mario 3D LandFuzziesBossesSpeciesEnemiesRPG BossesThieves & BanditsPaper Mario Series BossesPaper Mario Series EnemiesPaper Mario EnemiesPaper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door EnemiesSuper Paper Mario EnemiesPaper MarioKoopa TroopProjectilesPaper Mario BossesMario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Category:Super Mario World